Why Stay?
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: why do I stay, she asked me earlier. How do I respond to that? Why DO I stay?" Henry contemplates his relationship with Natalie. Set during "Why Stay/A Promise." Terrible summary...sorry. I'm not good at summaries...Good story though! PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Hey people! Guess what? NEW STORY! I wrote this in between scenes at Seussical performances…Told from Henry's perspective, just in case you were confused. This is so adorable! Heh heh…sorry…I'm obsessed with Henry/Natalie fluff. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:  
****Me: *clears throat* I sadly do not own Next to Normal. Although I'd LOVE to see the show…haha…But if I did own it…  
*in a vision*  
****Me: *Sigh* I'm so happy I own Next to Normal and I'm now playing Natalie…  
****Aaron Tveit: Um…you don't own Next to Normal.  
****Me: I don't? AARON TVEIT JUST TALKED TO ME!  
****Aaron Tveit: Uh-huh…yeah, I'm gonna go tell Jenn she can have her job back…  
****Me: HE TALKED TO ME! *gets arrested*  
*****back to normal*  
****Me: So yeah. I don't own Next to Normal.**

**Sorry it's so long…here's the real story!**

Ugh…My head is throbbing…I feel like someone hit me with a two-by-four...As I regained my vision, I looked over next to me. There's Natalie. Still asleep. Last night was…wild…I still feel her touch on my skin…maybe it's the adrenaline rush…or maybe it's the pot…Who cares…As long as she's next to me and not some other jerk. Why do I stay, she asked me earlier. How do I respond to that? Why _do_ I stay? Her face was so angry, an expression she wore with such confusion and pain. The tears rushed down her face. She was just so…_angry…_

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked her, trying to get something out of her beside the avid cussing she was doing.

"Just leave me the fuck alone…"

"Come on, Nat, I just wanna help you."

Angrily, she strolled over to and fell upon her bed, "God, don't call me that…I'm not a fucking child anymore!"

"Nat?" No response. "Natalie…"

"What?" She finally answered defensively.

"Are you ok? I mean, you look so…stressed…"

"Stressed? _Stressed?!_ God, Henry, I'm _more_ than stressed! I've been stressed for years! It's taken you _this_ long to notice?!"

I swear I saw steam coming from the top of her head, she was _that_ angry. Of course, I felt sort of ignorant…but how was I supposed to know how she's feeling? It's not like she ever talks to me about it…She never talks to anyone…Sure, she's stressed, even _I_knew that. But the way she looked tonight…she looked horrible…I tried to help, gave her my remedy. Yes. I'm a pothead, a stoner. Call me what you will. I don't regret a thing. Sure, Nat's got her problems, but don't I get my own?

My heart wrenched as I sat down next to her on the bed, trying not to spill all my emotions out at her. She hates it when I get all sappy. Feeling an impulse to lighten the mood, I slowly leaned in, about ready to kiss her…then she stood up, causing me to fall over. She asked me, somewhat angrily, "Why do you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you stay with me? Wouldn't you be happier with some other girl who's, like, 110% less fucked up than me?"

I stood up next to her, protesting against every word she just said. "No…I'm happy with you."

"Sure," she continued, beginning to pace. "You say that now…but what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next year, even? Won't you get tired of me?"

I shook my head, gripping her shoulders, forcing her to stand still. "No."

"But I've hurt you…I'm constantly moody…why would you want to suffer through that?"

Her logic was shaky. Ok, so I've been verbally abused by my girlfriend a few times, no problem. But she was completely missing the point. It's not like I stay for the drugs and the sex. Sure, don't get me wrong, a little messin' around never hurt anyone…but, come on, you really think I'm that shallow? I mean, I'm _not…_

"Henry?" Shit. I'm zoning out. "Well, you've got an answer or what?"

"Um…well…" Shit. No. _Fuck._"Does it have to be specific?" She angrily glared at me again. "Ok! Ok! I'm kidding!"

"Quit fucking around, Henry. I just wanna know why the hell do you stay with me?"

The answer in my head was so clichéd, so simple and overused, that I bet she wouldn't believe me even if she wasn't all messed up on all of her drugs.

"Because I love you."

She gave me a glare that said 'you're stoned, aren't you.' "I stay because I promised that I'd love you. And I do. I'm not crazy."

Again with the glare and the subliminal messages. "I know times are hard for you. They're hard for me too."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know a lot."

"Like what?" She was testing me. The half-evil, half-depressed look in her eyes shone it's brightest as she smirked at me. I gave a huge sigh of relief on the inside. The fight was waning.

"Easy. You're name is Natalie Goodman-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I wasn't done. You're sixteen, you're stressed out, and your parents think you're invisible which is not true, considering that I'm looking at you right now."

The smirk turned into a slight smile. Yes…it was over. I finally cracked her, which I always do.

"Shut up. You know what I mean…But before we get too off the subject…you made a-"

"Nat, can we leave it alone? I love you and that's all that matters."

I was expecting more bickering and protesting. But hell was I surprised when all of the sudden I felt her lips meet with mine. She slightly walked away, grinning. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Oh, God, I can't even remember what happened next…it was a mess of hurried adrenaline and passion…then I woke up this morning. Articles of clothing were scattered everywhere, Natalie was still sleeping next to me. I sighed and kissed her. You just think this is an average high school relationship and that we'll be through in about another week? Well, you're sadly mistaken. This isn't normal…this is real.

This is love.


End file.
